Leading on
by shanshanzshan123
Summary: During a game, Sonny picks dare and is dared to lead Chad on for a week until one of them cracks and admit their feelings for each other or kiss! Bad summary, I know. My first story. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

During a game of truth or dare, Sonny picks dare. 'I dare you, to lead Chad on for the week, and see who is the first one to admit feelings for each other and kiss!' Tawni said, 'What!' I exclaimed.  
I do not own Sonny with a chance! If I did Sonny and Chad would have kissed already.  
_

Sonny's POV:  
Everyone was in the prop house, just sitting around doing nothing. All was silent. Tawni was looking at her self in the mirror, Nico and Grady were searching for popcorn twins but failed miserably, and Zora was in the vents. God, the silence was so annoying!  
'So,' I piped up, 'who's up for an innocent game of truth or dare?'  
'Oh, oh, I am!' Nico and grady yelled, Zora smirked and nodded, yelling 'yes!'. 'If we must' Tawni sighed. 'OK, I grinned, Grady, truth or dare?'  
'Truth!' he picked. 'Do you like any one at the moment?' 'Well, not at the moment.' I nodded.  
'Zora, tru-' 'DARE!' She yelled out enthusiastically. 'I dare you to stay out of the vents for a week!' 'OK' Grady yelled and turned to see Zora standing behind him. 'How did you get down here from the vent that quickly?' Zora smiled and shrugged.  
'OK, Tawni, truth or dare?' she asked. Tawni sighed, 'Truth.' 'Who was your first kiss?' 'Chad' 'Chad!' I yelled. Everyone stared at me and I blushed a crimson red, sinking into the sofa. 'Yeah, when we were young. He gave me a little peck on the lips. Nothing serious, don't get jealous.' 'Pfft, I am NOT jealous!' I scoffed. 'Sonny, my dear, truth or dare?' 'Dare' I replied. 'I dare you, to lead Chad on for the week, and see who is the first one to admit feelings for each other and kiss!' Tawni said, 'What!' I exclaimed. 'You heard me.' Tawni grinned. 'You want me to lead Chad on? For a week?' 'Until one of you admit your feelings and kiss!' Tawni said. 'What feelings? Why kiss? What? Huh?' I don't have feelings for CHAD!...Do I?  
'Go, go, go, Sonny!' Nico shooed me out of the room, 'Today is day one! You have seven days! Now, go to his dressing room and .on!' Shutting the door behind me, I heard Nico and my cast-mates giggle in the prop house. Oh, they totally owe me!  
I knocked on Chad's dressing room door and waited for an answer. 'Who is it?' I heard him ask. 'It's Sonny' I sighed. 'Sonny? What did I do know?' He opened the door and I pushed past him and entered his dressing room. He looked at me with a frown before closing his door. Looking at him, I crossed my arms and he walked over to stand infront of me. 'What's up?' he asked. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this! 'Nothing,' I smiled, 'Just thought you'd like some company.'  
'Really, Sonny, really?' Chad grinned. I nodded slowly. 'Well, thanks for the concern, but you needn't stay-' I cut him off by placing my finger over his lips. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with nothing but confusion. I looked him in the eye and let my eyes drop to briefly glance at his lips before they rose again too look into his perfect, sparkly, blue eyes. I leaned in slightly, but stopped myself. I closed my lips and smiled at Chad, stroking his cheek with my thumb, before leaving him alone again in his dressing room. Oh, God, that was the worst thing ever! Why didn't I just kiss him there to end the dare? Because I want him to crack first, and I don't lose at dare's.  
I smiled at myself and left the Makenzie Falls set to go back to my own stage.

Chad's POV:  
She put her finger against my lip... Sonny Munroe put her finger against my lip... She looked me in the eye, she leaned in, she stopped, she smiled, she stroked my cheek, she left, she shut the door and left my alone... What the heck was that all about? And why didnt she just kiss me? Or why didn't I just close the gap? Ah, I'll ask her tomorrow. I'm going to leave now, need to think things through.

A/N: I know the story is rather short, but it's my first story. Sooo, meh. More chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:  
Sonny's POV:  
'So,' Tawni spoke up, 'How did yesterday go?' 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'With you and Chad. Did one of you crack? Did you kiss? Did you admit your feelings?'  
'No, Tawni,' I sighed, 'we didn't.' Tawni nodded and went back to looking at herself in the mirror. 'Oh, by the way,' she got up and looked at me, 'today is day two, so you going over to his stage now?'  
'No, Tawni,' I replied back, 'I'll go later. If he doesn't come here.' 'Why would he come here?' she asked, 'Did you ask him to?' 'He's Chad Dylan Cooper, he doesn't need someone to ask him to come over, he just marches right in.' I told her. She nodded in reply and muttered, 'true' before filing her nails.

Chad's POV:  
'And cut!' the director yelled at us. 'Good job, kids.' He praised us before getting up and leaving without giving us any more instructions. 'Good job, today, Chad,' Portlyn smiled at me. I chuckled, 'When am I not good?' She rolled her eyes with a smile before heading off to her dressing room. Leaving the set and heading off to the cafeteria, Chad spotted Sonny and the Random's. He was still confused about Sonny's behavour yesterday, but decided to brush it off, walking straight past them without even looking at them. Collecting my steak, I sat down at my usual spot and waited for my cast members to come.

Sonny's POV:  
'That was wierd,' Grady said,'Chad didn't even look at us.' 'Or diss us.' Nico added, 'Sonny, you have to lead Chad on more often!' 'She has to for a week, remember?' Zora spoke, 'And I know that one of them will crack sooner or later. It's only a matter of time.' 'What?' I questioned, 'Crack? I won't crack and nor will Chad! We don't have feeling's for each other.' 'Deniiaall' Grady sang. I glared at him which caused him to look down and apologise. We walked into the cafeteria and saw Chad sitting on the Makenzie Falls table with a steak by himself. Where was the rest of his cast? Just when I thought that, the rest of them entered the room and pushed past us to collect their lobster or steak. We glared at them and sighed. 'I'm just going to get a fro-yo,' I said. 'Yeah, might as well.' Grady and Nico mummered in response. 'Why didn't we think of doing that before? It's better than the dog food we get!' Zora grinned, heading off to get a fro-yo. The rest of us did the same.

Chad's POV:  
I was just playing with my steak, cutting it into tiny pieces and nibbling a little at some. Portlyn looked at me with concern in her eyes. 'You alright, Chad?' She asked. Faking a smile, I nodded. 'Yeah, yeah everything's fine.' She glared, obviously not convinced, so I just got up and left the cafeteria before anyone else could ask me anything. I need to speak to Sonny.

Sonny's POV:  
'You see!' Grady grinned, 'Chad is in denial! He is so in love with you!' 'That's not true, Grady,' I said, 'something might have happened at home or he might be ill or something.' 'Or he's in denial' Nico piped up. I sighed left, throwing my half eaten fro-yo in the bin. 'Remember,' I heard Tawni yell out to me, 'it's day two!' Shaking my head, I opened the door to my dressing room and saw Chad sitting on the sofa. 'Chad?' I asked, 'What are you doing here?'  
'Sonny,' he said, 'about yesterday -' he got up and I stroked his arm, smiling at him. 'Yesterday was nothing, Chad.' I told him, my voice rather husky. 'Just forget about it.' He looked down at his arm, my hand still moving up and down it slowly. He slowly looked away and stared me straight in the eye. 'B-but we al-' he started, but I cut him off, pressing my finger on his lips. 'Forget about it...' My words came out as barely a whisper and I held Chad's hand softly, not breaking eye contact. 'S-s-Sonny...' he stuttured, leaning in, but I pressed my finger against his lips once more. 'I think it's time you went back to you're set...Chad...' I spoke up after a moment of silence. He nodded slowly, clearing his throat, he nodded a farewell before turning to head back to his own dressing room.  
When he closed the door to my dressing room, I sighed and smiled. This just might be fun. For me, anyway.

A/N: Has anyone seen 'The problem with Pauly' on youtube? Aww, Channy is so cute! :L 


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3:  
Sonny's POV:  
'Day three and still no kiss,'Nico commented on my dare, 'I would have thought one of you would have made a move by now!' I grinned, 'No, I think I might just tease Chad and wait for him to crack. And if he doesn't, then that proves that we have no feelings for each other.'  
'No it doesn't,' Zora spoke up, 'it'd just show to me that you two are to shy to admit you're feelings for each other and slash or to kiss.' 'Or you're too scared' Tawni said. 'Deniiaall' Grady sang. I sighed, 'Grady, I'm not in denial.' 'Is Chad?' 'I doubt it.' 'But you don't know. Sonny, we all know that there's something going on between you two, it's just a matter of time before you find out,too.'  
'You'll thank me for daring you to lead him on' Tawni smiled. I rolled my eyes with a smile and headed off to Chad's dressing room. Knocking on the door, he opened and looked at me. 'What do you want now, Monroe?' 'Nothing.' I replied.  
'Then why are you here?'He raised an eyebrow.  
'No reason.'  
Fine'  
'Fine'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'So are we good?'  
'Oh, we're so good.' I smiled. He smiled back. 'You're such a tease, Sonny.' Chad grinned at me. I smiled, 'The past two days we're nothing, Chad...' my voice turned husky again before I wrapped my arms around his neck, not breaking eye contact. My breathing got heavier the closer my lips got to his, and I could hear his increasing too. Our lips were just mere inches apart and this is when our eyes fluttered shut. I let my lips linger there, waiting for Chad to close the gap, but when he tried, I pulled back before our lips could touch. He tried again, but I pulled back once more. Opening his eyes again, he grinned at me, pinning me against a wall so that I couldn't move anywhere. As he leaned in once more, I turned my head so that he kissed my cheek. I felt him smile against my cheek as he pulled away to look me in the eyes again. 'You're such a tease.' He said. Kissing his cheek and holding his hand, I whispered, 'I know' in his ear, before gently pushing him away, leaving his dressing room, and leaving Chad alone.

Chad's POV:  
What is up with her? Maybe..

Sonny's POV:  
'I quite like this dare, actually,' I said once I entered the prop house, 'It's rather entertaining.'  
'I told you you'd thank me for it' Tawni grinned.  
'I didn't thank you...' Sonny hesitated, 'OK, Thank you.'  
'So do you like this dare because you get to kiss Chad? Or nearly kiss Chad?' Grady asked. 'We might not kiss, Grady.' I answered. 'But you want to?' Nico said. 'No!' I exclaimed in my denial voice. 'Grady,' Nico nodded. 'Deniiaall' Grady sang. 'Stop that! I'm not in denial, OK! I don't have feelings for Chad!'

Chad's POV:  
Shut up voice in my head, I don't have feelings for Sonny!  



	4. Chapter 4

Day four:

Sonny's POV:  
'Any kiss yet?' Tawni asked. 'No' I replied, 'not yet.' 'Oh, not yet?' Tawni grinned and turned to face me, 'But there will be?' I shrugged, 'I honestly don't know Tawni, we might do. But we won't admit feelings for each other! Because there are no feelings or anything going on between us.' Rolling her eyes, Tawni left our dressing room. I sighed. I sure hope there is a kiss.  
I followed Tawni out of our dressing room and walked with her to the cafeteria.  
'How's Zora's dare going?' I started a conversation. 'Well,' Tawni replied, 'she's been hanging with Nico and Grady for the past four days.' I nodded. 'Oh,' Tawni smirked, 'there's your love!' 'Tawni!' I growled, 'He's not my love!' 'You wish he was though?' 'No!' I yelled. 'Deni-' 'Don't!' I cut Grady off before he could speak, turning around to face him. 'Sorry.' He mumbeled.  
'Sonny.' Chad got up and walked to us. 'Random's.'  
'Chad.' I replied back.  
'Is it OK if I talk to you for a moment?' Chad asked. I shrugged and nodded. He nodded back. 'Random's.' He spoke a farewell to them before leading me away. 'So, Sonny, what's with your acting lately?' 'Why?' I asked, 'you starting to like it?' 'Not that acting!' He growled, 'You, the playing, the teasing!' 'I smirked, 'Nothing's up Chad, though it's fun. It's driving you crazy.' I chuckled and patted his shoulder before sitting with my friends.  
'What did he want, Sonny?' Nico asked. 'Nothing.' I replied, grinning at Chad who glared at me.

Chad's POV:  
An hour passed after mine and Sonny's little Chad, and, after rehersal, I went over to her dressing room to...admit my...feelings. Yes! Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings! But only for Sonny! Don't laugh at me! Stupid cute...  
Opening the door to her dressing room she was no-where in sight. 'Hey Blondie, where's Sonny?' I asked.  
'Hmm,' she replied, 'it's strange. You remember her name, but not ours. Why is that, Chad?' I growled, 'Just tell me where Sonny is.' 'She's in the prop house.' I nodded and left, heading to where she was.  
Barging into the prop house, I looked around for Sonny and saw her lying on the sofa asleep. God, she looked beautiful asleep. Wait, did I really just think that? Ignoring my thoughts, I walked over to the sofa and kneeled infront of Sonny, cupping her hand in mine. I sighed and took a deep breath. 'If only you knew what you've been making me feel in the past four days. Who knew sweet, innocent, little Sonny could be such a tease?' I chuckled lightly. 'I guess that's why I love you...' I leaned in closer, our lips nearly touching, but I stopped myself and stroked the palm of her hand with my thumb before getting up, casting a brief glance at her, and leaving.  



	5. Chapter 5

Day five:  
Sonny's POV:

Day five and still nothing. I mean, with yesterday, you think he would have...

Chad's POV:

Day five and still nothing. I mean, with yesterday, you think I should have...

Chad & Sonny's POV:  
Na.

Sonny's POV:

He's too stubborn to crack.

Chad's POV:  
I am too stubborn to crack.

Sonny's POV:  
But maybe...

Chad's POV:  
But maybe...

Chad & Sonny's POV:  
Maybe...

Sonny's POV:  
Chad entered my dressing room without a knock, a greeting, anything. 'Monroe.' He said. 'Cooper.' I said. I heard Tawni gasp. 'He hasn't even noticed me!' Turning slightly, Chad muttered, 'Blondie.' This earned him a slight smile from her. 'I hate you, Monroe.' 'Really? What did I do this time, Cooper?' 'Oh, nothing. I just hate you.' 'I beg to differ, Cooper.' 'You don't know how I feel!' 'Really, Chad, really?' I stood up. 'How would you know, Monroe?' 'I just do.' Fine'  
'Fine'  
'Good'  
'Goo-'  
'For God sake, can you two just admit you love each other and kiss already?' Tawni sighed. 'What!' Chad exclaimed, 'I would NEVER kiss Sonny!' 'Really, Chad, really?' I retorted, 'Is that why whenever our lips are just inches apart you have to lean in slightly? Oh, and do you remember that time that you pinned me up against the wall and you were so close to kissing me, yet I turned before you could?' 'Y-yeah, well-' 'And, you mightn't know this, but I was awake when you told me you love me.' Chad's eyes widened at this and Tawni glanced at him, then me, then back to him again before getting up and leaving the room. 'Those are just words, Sonny...' Chad looked down. 'And I felt your breath against my face and I knew your lips were close to mine, but you didn't kiss me, no, you stopped.' 'Exactly,'Chads head shot up, 'because I don't want to kiss you and I never will!' 'Really, Chad? Really? Not even if I do this,' I grabbed hishand softly and started slowly making patterns on the palm of his hand with my thumb and I edged closer to him, niether of us breaking eye contact. 'No..' he replied. 'Hmm, how about this?' I kissed next to his eye, then down to his cheek, then down to right next to his lips. I could hear his breathing getting heavier. I smirked and kissed next to his lips once more. He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly opening them again to look me in the eyes. 'And what if I did this?' I pulled him roughly closer to me so that our lips were just an inch or so apart. I could feel his breath against my face and I gasped in suprise when Chad roughly pushed me against the wall, his eyes burning into mine for a brief second or so, before he captured my lips with his own. I felt fireworks, and butterflies flutter in my stomach. As the kiss depened, my hands involunarily reached up at Chad's hair and started to mess with it. I pulled a lock back, hearing him grunt and making me smile against his lips. He started nibbling on my bottom lip, earning a small moan from me. He then licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I allowed it and our tounges were in a fight for dominance. But, with Chad being Chad, he won. After a while, we pulled back for air and I smiled at Chad, catching my breath. He smiled back down at me and stroked my cheek, chucking, 'You're such a tease, Munroe.' before pecking me lightly on the lips. 'I love you, Sonny.' 'I love you took Chad' I smiled, kissing him once more.  
'Remind me to thank Blondie.' Chad grinned.  
'Why?' I asked.  
'I know about the dare.' 'How?' 'I heard Rainy and Cloudy-' 'Nico and Grady.' 'talk about it. And, it was one awesome dare.' He chuckled pulling me into a hug. I grinned, and lightly pecked his lips.

A/N Zee end. I got bored and made this, so, it mightn't be the best story ever. Also my baby sister woke me up, I can't get back to sleep so I'm tired and the last two chapers mightn't be the best. But, whatever. 


End file.
